Jeff the Killer
Jeffrey "Jeff" Woods '''(znany także jako '''Jeff the Killer Jeff Zabójca) – jest głównym bohaterem creepypasty o tym samym tytule, który traci zdrowie i zaczyna mordować aby zaspokoić jego mordercze żądze. Stał się jedną z największych ikon creepypast, do tej pory nawet rywalizując ze Slender Manem. Jeff był 13-letnim, troskliwym chłopcem. Również kochał swojego brata Liu. Jako zabójca, zmienił się i stał mściwym, niebezpiecznym i krwiożerczym psychopatą. Wygląd Jeff ma ekstremalnie bladą skórę, a jego oczy są oblewane na czarno, co czyni go jeszcze bardziej upiornym z wyglądu. Później dostał jego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechę – uśmiech, który wyrył na jego twarzy. Jego budowa jest powszechnie określana jako chuda, ale dopasowana w tym samym czasie i osiągając wysokość około pięciu do sześciu stóp. Jego ubranie zwykle składa się z czarnych chudych dżinsów i białą bluzą na głowę, czasem poplamioną moczem i odchodami ostatnich ofiar. Istnieją jednak różne wysokości i wagi dla wersji postaci. Na przykład oryginalna wersja Jeffa – Jeffa Hodek. Miała około sześciu stóp, białą bluzę, czarne spodnie, czarny pas, ciemnobrązowe włosy i czarne oczy. Jeffrey Keaton, wersja Pana Betty Krueger – Zaczął się bladością, niebieskimi oczami i czarnym płaszczem, około sześciu stóp pięciu. Kiedyś stał się "Zabójcą", wyglądał podobnie do oryginalnego zdjęcia Jeffa, ale jego czerwonooki uśmiech jest znacznie szerszy, a jego powieki nie są spalone. Ostatecznie, gdy Jeff stał się zombie był znacznie bardziej potworny. Jego twarz stała się bardziej ziarnista i pęknięta, z jednym niebieskim okiem, drugim okiem z gniazdem wypełnionym robactwem a jego skóra gnije wraz z kośćmi i mięśniami. Próba morderstwa. Później, Jeff stał się "złowieszczym, ukrytym mordercą" który szukał każdego kto jest smutny i "odwiedzał" go w nocy. Chłopiec, który szczęśliwie przetrwał jego atak opisał człowieka jako nieludzko bladą skórę, wielki czerwony uśmiech i oczy oblewane na czarno. Po tym incydencie, jak historia Jeffa idzie, zależy od czytelnika. Fragment z lokalnej gazety: "NIEWIDOCZNY MORDERCA WCIĄŻ NA WOLNOŚCI!". Po kilku tygodniach niewyjaśnionych morderstw, złowieszczy zabójca nadal rośnie. Po znalezieniu niewielkiego dowodu, młody chłopak twierdzi, że przeżył jeden z ataków zabójcy i odważnie opowiadał swoją historię. "Miałem złe przeczucie i obudziłem się w środku nocy" – mówi chłopiec. "Widziałem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam że było zamknięte przed pójściem spać. Potem zamknąłem je po raz kolejny, po czym po prostu podczołgałem się pod moja kołdrę i próbowałem usnąć. Kiedy miałam dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował, spojrzałem w górę i prawie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Mały promień światła, oświetlony między moimi zasłonami był parą dwóch oczu: nie były to zwyczajne oczy, były to ciemne, złowieszcze oczy. Były obramowane na czarno i... po prostu mnie przeraziło. Widziałem jego usta, długi, przerażający uśmiech, który uniósł moje włosy. Postać stała, patrzyła na mnie, a potem, jak to było na zawsze, powiedział to: proste powiedzenie, ale mówione w jaki sposób tylko szalony mężczyzna mógłby mówić. "Powiedział: 'Idź spać'. Krzyknąłem – to właśnie go posłałem, wyciągnął nóż, kierował go w moje serce, wskoczył na łóżko; walczyłem – kopałem, uderzałem, walczyłem próbując go odepchnąć od siebie. To wtedy mój tata wpadł do środka. Mężczyzna rzucił nożem który... wpadł w ramię mojego ojca... Prawdopodobnie on Jeff by go skończył, gdyby jeden z sąsiadów nie zadzwonił po policję. "Wjechali na parking i podbiegli do drzwi. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zaczął biec po korytarzu, usłyszałem trzask, jak szkło, gdy się kruszy. Wyszłem z mojego pokoju, zobaczyłem okno które wskazywało na tył. Mój dom został zniszczony. Spojrzałem na niego aby zobaczyć, jak zniknął w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę tej twarzy, tych zimnych, złych oczu i tego psychotycznego uśmiechu, nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy ". Policja wciąż poszukuje tego człowieka. Jeśli widzisz kogoś, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, skontaktuj się z lokalnym departamentem policji ". Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Sadomasochiści Kategoria:Internetowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Nieletni przestępcy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Inspirujący Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Miejskie Legendy Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Psychotyczni Kategoria:Straszydła Kategoria:Złoczyńcy eksploatacyjni Kategoria:Podżegacze en:Jeff the Killer Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Gnębiciele